<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Met you at Ten by jcc_seo, moon_apple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621478">Met you at Ten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcc_seo/pseuds/jcc_seo'>jcc_seo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_apple/pseuds/moon_apple'>moon_apple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coffee Shops, Collage, Cute Ending, M/M, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcc_seo/pseuds/jcc_seo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_apple/pseuds/moon_apple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun was comfortable, tired and overworked, but comfortable. He was in his dream college and had a decent job at the cafe to keep him afloat. Although his friends wished he'd get out more, Kun was content with focusing on college and work. Then, Ten started visiting the cafe and showed Kun the fun of life outside his comfort zone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NCT Bigbang Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Met you at Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Podficcer (moon_apple) here! Hi. Hello. The podfic (audiobook-ed fic) embedded and linked below was recorded as a collaboration with jcc_seo as their artist for NCT Big Bang 2020 and the fic written by them is just under that. We both worked incredibly hard on this project. Enjoy reading and/or listening!<br/>-Apple</p><p>Hi, it's the author (jcc_seo)! This is the fic I wrote for the NCT Big Bang 2020! I hope you enjoy it and the beautiful podfic that goes with it thanks to moon_apple!<br/>-Mickey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  

</p><p><b>Podfic length: </b> 55 minutes | <b>MP3 file </b> | <b>Size:</b> 77.9 MB</p><p><b>Intro/Outro Song:</b> Let Me Love U - WayV</p><p> <b>Streaming:</b> </p>
<audio></audio><p> <b>Download</b> it here: 
<a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/0jnybylrn81upk8/Met%20You%20at%20Ten.mp3?dl=0">Dropbox</a> | <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dSW7q2-DnQP4WwrtDT-wdZOFO4DeBSVt/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dSW7q2-DnQP4WwrtDT-wdZOFO4DeBSVt/view?usp=sharing"></a>
</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>Kun looked around the small café. All the rustic wooden tables were empty and there was not a single person inside. He wished Xiaojun was working with him tonight to distract him from the boredom.</p><p>He pulled his phone out of his apron pocket and sighed. He still had a good hour left of his shift. He decided to deep clean the coffee machine, honestly he didn’t think anyone had cleaned it properly in months. Not expecting anyone else to really visit the shop at almost 10 pm, he put in his earphones as he started wiping down the nozzles of the machine.  Softly he started humming to his music as he cleaned and became less aware of the world around him.</p><p>Kun jumped when he heard a noise behind him, and the metal milk jug that he was holding clattered onto the floor. He ripped out his earphones and quickly bent down to retrieve it, only to knock his head on the counter when he stood up. He rubbed his hand over the back of his head, hoping it would rid him of the pain and the embarrassment.</p><p>He felt even more embarrassed once he saw the beautiful boy on the other side of the counter. The boy was dressed only in loose grey sweatpants and a loose black knitted sweatshirt, but he still looked absolutely stunning. The sweatshirt hung off his lean frame, exposing his prominent collar bones. Thin, round metal glassed sat on his perfectly sloped nose.  Kun felt his ear turn redder as the boy shot him the most brilliant smile and let out the softest giggle Kun had ever heard in his life.</p><p>“Hi,” the boy said as he stepped right up towards the counter, leaned on it with both his arms, and cocked his eyebrow. “Are you going to serve me?” There was no hint of irritation in his voice, only playfulness.</p><p>“Oh uh, hi…” Kun stuttered, trying to collect himself as he moved to the register. “I’m, uh, sorry about that. Can I get you something?”  Kun hated the way his words were betraying him.</p><p>“2 cappuccinos and 1 iced American please,” he pulled out his wallet. “I got suckered into doing the late night coffee run so we could stay awake for the study night we’re about to pull. Hell week, you know.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Kun sighed as he grabbed the cups to make the order.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to ask for my name?” The other said and Kun stopped dead in his tracks. “Don’t you need to write it on the cup?” The boy pointed at the take away cup in Kun’s hand.</p><p>“This isn’t Starbucks,” Kun teased, feeling suddenly braver, “but I would still like your name.”</p><p>“I’m Ten and you are?”</p><p>“I’m Kun.”</p><p>Kun began making the coffee orders and ,usually, he would be cursing to himself that we would have to at least surface clean the machine again. Yet now he wasn’t all too annoyed because he was talking to the most beautiful boy on planet Earth, possibly even in the entire galaxy.</p><p>“Hey, don’t you also go to the college just up the road?” Ten asked as Kun placed the last drink on the counter between them.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Kun took Ten’s card and swiped it before handing him the receipt to sign.</p><p>“And you’re working so late during hell week?” Ten looked up at him and he thought he might’ve heard actual concern in the other’s voice.</p><p>I have no choice, Kun thought, but not feeling all too excited about this topic he just smiled. “I’m used to it.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Ten handed Kun the receipt and then grabbed the tray of coffees and smiling brightly again. “I’ll see you around.”</p><p>Kun watched as Ten walked out of the café and he hoped that the boy’s words were true and that he would actually see him around.</p><p>*</p><p>The next 3 nights went similarly. Kun was working the late shift by himself, Xiaojun chose to only work day shifts from now on.</p><p>Ten came into the café every night at around 10 pm, ordered 1 iced American for himself, and then sat down at one of the tables with his laptop out. He had told Kun that he quite enjoyed working outside of his house.</p><p>Sometimes he would also draw on his iPad. Kun always tried to steal a look at what he was drawing and from what he saw, Ten was also a great artist. One night, Ten drew some flowers and told Kun that they were for him. Kun smiled until he fell asleep that night.</p><p>Kun had also learned that he was a dance major. Kun wondered if he knew his roommate, Winwin, who was also a dance major. Kun told him that he was an education major.</p><p>Other than that they didn’t speak much, but Kun couldn’t help but think he wanted to know more about the Ten, his thoughts, his interests, his hobbies.</p><p>On the third night, just as Kun was closing up shop, Ten stood from his table and walked toward the counter.</p><p>“My housemate asked me to bring him a latte, if it’s not too late?” Ten shot one of his smiles, teeth showing and  eyes shining like they held galaxies and, although Kun just wanted to go home, he couldn’t resist.</p><p>“Thanks so much, I’m sure you must be exhausted.” Ten said as he handed Kun his card to pay for the drink.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Kun took the receipt that Ten had signed.</p><p>Ten grabbed the latte off the counter and walked towards the door. Before he left, he turned to face Kun, waved and said a small, “bye bye,” and he was gone.</p><p>Kun was about to poke the receipt onto the spike with all the others, but then he noticed Ten had written something on it. His number accompanied by a cute smiley face and “text me” in the cutest handwriting Kun had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Kun smiled, as he folded the receipt neatly and put it in his pocket. Maybe today wasn’t all that boring after all.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Kun was surprised to see that Winwin was still awake when he walked into their shared dorm room. It was almost midnight and the dance major was usually fast asleep by 10 on weeknights. Tonight Winwin was sitting wide awake by his desk, laptop open and papers lying all over.</p><p>He didn’t even realize Kun was home until he cleared his throat. “Oh hi,” he said as he pushed his thin framed glasses onto his head and swiveled his chair around to face Kun.</p><p>Kun dropped onto his bed with a sigh; the rickety frame creaked under the pressure.</p><p> “Why are you still up?”</p><p>“Hell week really has been extra hellish this time around.” Winwin motioned to the commotion strewn across his small desk. “I’m so tired, I’m barely functioning. I literally don’t know how you do this all the time.”</p><p>Kun let out a forced chuckle, “you get used to surviving on no sleep.” Kun moved to get his own laptop out of his backpack. “May I suggest a cup of coffee or, better yet, a Red Bull?”</p><p>Winwin grimaced, “you know I can’t have caffeine.” Winwin pouted and Kun laughed at him. “You’re in a good mood tonight.”</p><p>“As opposed to what? Am I usually in a bad mood?”</p><p>“Oh my god, he’s even making jokes!” Winwin stood up and placed his hand on Kun's forehead as if checking for a fever. “Seriously, what happened tonight?”</p><p>Kun thought back to the shifts he had worked that week and his mind came to the boy with the brilliant smile, Ten, whose number Kun had tucked into his pocket.</p><p>“He’s blushing!” Winwin clapped excitedly as he sat back down in his desk chair. “Tell me now!”</p><p>Knowing Winwin wouldn’t stop pestering, Kun conceded. “Fine, this super cute boy has been coming into the shop,” Kun smiled remembering the past nights, “and tonight I got his number.”</p><p>“Kun! That’s amazing!” Winwin was now wiggling in his seat excitedly. “You better text this boy, you really need to get out more.”</p><p>“I’m kinda scared t-“</p><p>“No way, I’m not letting you get out of this one. I swear to god Kun, text him or I’ll steal your phone and do it myself”</p><p>“Will you let me finish?” Kun shot his friend a look. “I’m kinda scared, but I think I’m going to go for it. Like you said, I need to get out more.”</p><p>“It’s about damn time.” That was the last thing Winwin said to him before he turned back towards his desk to finish his work.</p><p>Kun pulled his laptop out of his backpack, moved to his own desk, and groaned when he realized how much work he still had to get through tonight. At least tomorrow was Friday.</p><p>Taking his own advice from earlier, he grabbed a Red Bull out of the small fridge.</p><p>He rubbed his temples to try to will away his pounding headache. Whether it was from stress or exhaustion, he didn’t know.</p><p>What he knew was that this was going to be a long night.</p><p>*</p><p>When Kun woke up to his alarm at 6 am Winwin was still sleeping at his desk, drooling onto his notes. Kun didn’t want to wake him up, he looked so tired, but he knew Winwin had an early morning dance class.</p><p>Kun reluctantly got out of bed. It was getting cold in the mornings, so he wrapped his duvet around his shoulders before he walked across their small room to his roommate.</p><p>“Winwin, you need to get up,” Kun shook his shoulder gently.</p><p>“Don’t wanna,” Winwin turned his head to the other side, “let me sleep.”</p><p>“You have class.”</p><p>Winwin just huffed. Kun needed to pull out the big guns.</p><p>“I texted the café boy.”</p><p>Winwin shot up like he hadn’t been half asleep only a minute ago. “Really?! What did you say?”</p><p>Kun shook his head and chuckled. “I haven’t texted him yet, I just needed to make sure you woke up.”</p><p>Winwin groaned and put his forehead on his desk and let out a muffled, “I hate you.”</p><p>Winwin got up shortly after that and rushed out of the dorm before Kun was even finished getting ready for his morning shift at the café.</p><p>Kun sat down on his bed, phone in his right hand and the receipt from last night in his left. With slightly shaky fingers, he typed the digits under the new contact name. Kun saved the contact to his phone and then opened his message app.</p><p>What did he even say? He was so useless at this. Maybe he should’ve asked Winwin what to say before he left. Kun typed and deleted about 4 different texts before he settles on simplicity.</p><p>Kun: Hi, this is Kun from the café :)</p><p>Shaking harder than before, Kun pressed send and threw his phone onto the other side of his bed. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, Ten was probably still sleeping, it wasn’t even 7 am yet.</p><p>Kun was putting his textbooks and laptop into his backpack when his phone pinged, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. Tentatively, Kun reached for his phone and stared at the name on his screen, it was Ten.</p><p>Ten: Hi hi! I’m glad you actually texted :D</p><p>Kun opened the notification and felt his heart speed up when he saw the 3 dots to show Ten was typing again.  He could do this; he just needed 5 minutes of bravery.</p><p>Ten: Why are you awake so early?</p><p>Kun: Early shift at the café :/.  Why are you up so early?</p><p>Ten: Early morning dance class. I’ll be done by 10 if you’re still working, I’d love to come visit you.</p><p>There was so much for Kun to unpack in that message. If Ten had practice now, it meant that he probably was in a class with and knew Winwin. He was right about that.</p><p>But more importantly, he wanted to see Kun again, and soon. He felt butterflies in his stomach. What was this stupid boy doing to him?</p><p>Kun: My shift ends at 11. I’ll still be there, see you later.</p><p>Ten: Great! It’s a date ;)</p><p>Kun froze, his mind spinning in circles about what that could mean.</p><p> This boy was going to be the death of him.</p><p>*</p><p>Kun arrived at the café 15 minutes later and ran straight to Xiaojun behind the counter to tell him what happened while they set up for opening.</p><p>“Morning Kun,” Xiaojun greeted with a smile as he helped Kun tie his apron.</p><p>“Morning,” Kun was so desperate to tell Xiaojun about the past few days that he couldn’t be bothered with any small talk. “Okay, so I need to tell you something!”</p><p>Xiaojun looked at him with concern. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Yes, everything’s fine,” Kun smiled at him, “it’s actually good news.”</p><p>“Oh, now I’m excited.”</p><p>He launched into the story as they started turning on the machine and laying out cups. He told him everything that happened so far, from the awkward first encounter, the nightly visits, the texts this morning, and the boy coming to visit the café in about 2 hours.</p><p>“Kun! I’m so happy for you. I hope you finally start getting some sort of social life back.” Xiaojun said as he turned the sign on the door to say that they were open.</p><p>Kun had no time to be nervous about Ten vising because the morning rush today kept him more than busy and distracted. He was running around making coffees, serving tables and working the register all at once, Xiaojun was in a similar state.</p><p>But by the time 9:45 rolled around and the café was nearly empty, except for a few students working at tables, Kun felt his nerves hit him like a ten ton truck.</p><p>“I can see your hands shaking Kun. “Xiaojun said as he placed his hand over Kun’s as he wiped the counter. “Don’t be so nervous. It’s just a boy and I can tell he likes you. He’s coming here just to see you and that says something”</p><p>The next 15 minutes were agony. Kun looked up to check the wall clock so many times he was sure he’d have a stiff neck tomorrow.</p><p>“Where is he?” Kun sighed in frustration as the clock passed 10:02. “I think he ditched me. He was probably just messing with me.”</p><p>Just as Xiaojun was about to lecture Kun, the bell above the door opened and Ten walked in followed by Winwin and Hendery, one of the other dance majors and Xiaojun’s boyfriend.</p><p>It wasn’t unusual to see the latter 2 at the café after a dance class, but Kun had never seen Ten with them before.</p><p>Today Ten was wearing tight black sweatpants with a white t-shirt tucked in. It was different from his usual sweatshirt or cardigan. In this outfit, Kun could see how tiny his waist was. He could also see the tattoo that covered his entire forearm.</p><p>“Hi Kun,” Ten shot him one of his brilliant smiles when he approached the counter.</p><p>Kun couldn’t stop staring at the boy in front of him. He was so completely and utterly breath taking. In the daylight, Kun could see his features better than he ever could during his night visits and he examined every line on his face. Eventually, Xiaojun cleared his throat behind Kun and pulled him out of his stupor.</p><p>Kun noticed Xiaojun, Hendery, and Winwin exchange a look, but he couldn’t be too bothered right now to care what it meant, not when Ten was here. Ten, who had taken time out of his day to come to see Kun. Ten, who was the first person to pay Kun any mind in the 2 years he had been in college.</p><p>“Hi,” Kun said as he leaned on the counter, “I’m glad you came.”</p><p>“Do you wanna order anything?” Xiaojun butted in.</p><p>“Oh, yes please. I’ll have an iced Americano.”</p><p>Same as always, Kun thought.</p><p>“And we’ll have the same,” Hendery added quickly.</p><p>“Uh…Ten and Hendery don’t you want to go grab us a table and I’ll bring the drinks over,” Winwin said as Hendery agreed and, without giving Ten much choice, ushered him to the table in the furthest corner.</p><p>“Hey! I wanted to talk to him.” Kun glared at his friends.</p><p>“Him? Really?” Winwin sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose like he did when he was really stressed.</p><p>“Yes, he seems really sweet an-“</p><p>“You really have no idea who he is?” Xiaojun asked as he leaned against the counter.</p><p>“No, why should I?”</p><p>Both of his friends shook their heads. “Dibs on you explaining this one!” Xiaojun said as he raised his hands like he was surrendering.</p><p>“Fine, we’ll talk when we get home.” Winwin grabbed the coffees that Xiaojun had made during their conversation. “And I don’t even drink coffee,” Winwin said over his shoulder as he walked toward the table.</p><p>*</p><p>Kun went straight to his dorm room after his afternoon lectures. He was still really upset with Winwin for not letting him talk to Ten today and then refusing to tell him why until later. The past few hours had been agony, Kun not being able to figure out why his friends seemed to dislike Ten so much and why they were trying to keep him away.</p><p>When Kun walked into the room clothes were strewn all over their beds and Winwin was frantically putting on his shoes as he got ready to go out with his boyfriend, Yuta.</p><p>He stood up, grabbed his phone off of the nightstand, and looked as if he was about to leave. “I’ll see you later, K-“</p><p>Kun grabbed him by his arm, “oh no, you need to tell me what’s wrong with Ten.”</p><p>Winwin sighed, “Yuta’s waiting for me downstairs. I really have to go.”</p><p>“Please, Winwin, tell me. Call him up if you want.”</p><p>Winwin mulled it over and decided to call his boyfriend to come up to their room.</p><p>“Hi baby,” Yuta pecked Winwin on the lips as soon as he arrived. “What’s up?”</p><p>Winwin led them to sit on his bed opposite where Kun sat on his. “I just wanna talk to Kun. Just to catch you up, Kun met this boy at the café.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god. Finally! Please tell me more.”</p><p>“Well, his name’s Ten and-” Kun was stopped dead in his tracks by Yuta.</p><p>“No. Absolutely not.”</p><p>“I’m glad we're on the same page.” Winwin smiled at his boyfriend.</p><p>“W-wait, what? How does everyone know him?” Kun was so confused. He’d never even seen this boy before but everyone else seemed to really not like him.</p><p>Winwin stood up, breaking away from his boyfriend, and came to sit down next to Kun on his bed. “When was the last time you went to any sort of campus anything that wasn’t with just me and Xiaojun?”</p><p>Kun thought about it and, quite honestly, he hadn’t been to many parties or anything of the sort since he started college last year. He’d always been too busy with work and school. “Basically never...”</p><p>“Exactly, you don’t know the social scene. Almost everyone knows him. He has a terrible reputation, Kun.” Winwin massaged the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“What kind of reputation?” Kun was finding it hard to believe that the smiley boy who drank far too much coffee, worked studiously, and drew cute pictures was some kind of infamous campus celebrity.</p><p>“Hmm,” Winwin looked up at the ceiling as he thought. “Well, for starters, he’s a playboy. He’s got someone different in his bed every week.”</p><p>“He’s not looking for anything serious, Kun. And I’m guessing you’re not looking for a one-night stand,” Yuta added.</p><p>“He seems so nice though.”</p><p>“That’s what he does, Kun. You’re just his catch of the week.” Winwin looked at him sympathetically. “He’s doesn’t take anything seriously. You know, a rich kid who’s never had to feel any consequences. He doesn’t care about other people. He’s broken so many hearts and we don’t want you to be next.”</p><p>“He does throw the best parties though.” Yuta said, and Winwin shot him a death glare.</p><p>“Listen, you’re old enough to make these choices for yourself, but as your best friend I want you to be careful with him, okay?”</p><p>Yuta stood up and led Winwin towards the door. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m taking my boyfriend out.”</p><p>“See you later!” Winwin called as he was led out of their room.</p><p>Kun was left alone in the small room. He spent his Friday night off inside to make sure he’s all caught up on work and sleep.</p><p>He worked for about 2 hours before he decided to call it a night. He climbed onto his bed, laptop on his lap so that he could watch some Netflix, and pulled out his phone for the first time.</p><p>On his home screen, the text notification from Ten glared at him. His conversation with Winwin and Yuta from earlier played in his head. Part of him wanted to heed his friends’ warning, ignore the text, and forget about Ten altogether. The other part of him wanted to open it, see what Ten had to say, and see where things could go.</p><p>Tentatively, Kun unlocked his phone and opened the text.</p><p>Ten: Hey, sorry if I made things awkward today. I didn’t mean to.</p><p>Kun stared at his phone screen, the part of him wanting to see where this would go was winning and he couldn’t help himself when he started typing.</p><p>Kun: Don’t worry about it. My friends are kind of weird.</p><p>As soon as Kun locked his phone, another text came through.</p><p>Ten: So I was thinking</p><p>Kun watched anxiously as the 3 dots showed on his screen.</p><p>Ten: And this is only if you want<br/>
Ten: But I’m having a party tomorrow night and you should come :)</p><p>Kun sighed; he knew this was a bad idea. Winwin would be angry with him when he found out, but Kun really wanted to see if it what he was told was true. Was a one-night stand really all Ten wanted? Kun was going to find out.</p><p>Kun: I’ll be there. Send me the details :)</p><p>After a few hours of movie watching, Kun decided to call it a night. He went to bed with thoughts of parties, angry friends and, above all, the cute smiley boy from the café.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning, Kun left for work before Winwin had even woken up. His books and laptop tucked into his backpack. He hoped he could get some work done during the quiet parts of his shift because he wouldn’t have time to do them tonight.</p><p>Once at work he didn’t tell Xiaojun about his plans to go to the party tonight. Xiaojun didn’t mention anything about Ten either, and Kun was thankful for that.</p><p>The shop was reasonably quiet for a Saturday, and Kun managed to get some work done by the time he was ready to leave. He said goodbye to Xiaojun and then made his way straight back to the dorm.</p><p>Kun stilled when he opened the door to see Winwin lying on his bed. There was no way he was getting out of this one.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Kun asked as he walked in.</p><p>“You mean, why am I in my own room? I live here.”</p><p>“No, I mean, like, on a Saturday. Aren’t you usually out with Yuta?” Kun walked towards this bed and put his backpack on it.</p><p>“We’re going to a party tonight”</p><p>Kun scratched the back of his head as he sat down on the foot of Winwin’s bed. “Speaking of parties, Ten invited me to his tonight and I’m, uh, I’m going.”</p><p>Winwin sat up, “Qian Kun going to a party? What a crazy world we live in folks.”</p><p>“Wait, you mean you’re not angry.”</p><p>“I’m upset that you didn’t listen to me, but I trust you to make your own choices.” Winwin stood up and walked to his dresser. “And I’m trusting you to use your better judgment and not slither into that snake's bed tonight.”</p><p>Kun chuckled.</p><p>“Wait! I have to tell Yuta that you’re coming out with us. He won’t believe it.”</p><p>Kun walked over to his own dresser and pulled it open. Its contents were quite dismal, nothing really made for going out in. He hadn’t needed anything like that for a long time. “Winwin, for the love of God, please help me find something to wear.”</p><p>They spent the next half hour pulling things out of both their dressers and making Kun try them on. Eventually, they decided on a pair of Kuns black skinny jeans and a white shirt tucked in, paired with Winwins black canvas jacket and converse. Kun even put on some pink eyeshadow and mascara before Yuta had picked them up.</p><p>Kun had no time to feel nervous on the 15 minute car ride there because it was spent with Winwin trying to put a silver hoop into Kun’s lobe piercing.</p><p>“Just stop moving and I’ll get it,” Winwin said as he poked the jewelry at Kun’s ear again.</p><p>“It hurts! I think the holes closed!”</p><p>“Can you two stop making so much noise?!” Yuta shouted from the front seat.</p><p>“Wait just…” Winwin took one final stab at Kun’s ear, “see! I got it! Now you look perfect.”</p><p>Kun rubbed at his ear, “that freaking hurt.”</p><p>“Beauty is pain, my dear.” Winwin patted Kun on the shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, he looks beautiful. Now can we actually go inside or are we just going to sit in the car all night?” Yuta opened his door to leave, followed shortly by the other two.</p><p>The house didn’t look like it was home to wild college kids. It was in a more suburban area off campus. Kun wondered why they had chosen to stay this far out.</p><p>The nerves hit like a ten ton truck when they got to the door. Kun sighed, wondering if this was really the right thing to do. He thought about leaving right now. He could call an uber and this night wouldn’t actually have to happen. Before he could question his actions any further, Yuta opened the door.</p><p>Kun was greeted by music that was nearly uncomfortably loud, and already he regretted his decision not to leave. They made their way out of the mostly empty foyer and into the living room that was crowded and being used as a dance floor.</p><p>“We’re going to go find everyone!” Winwin yelled over the music, and then Yuta and him were pushing their way through the crowd. Kun tried to follow but lost them in the crow of dancing bodies.</p><p>Trying desperately to find his friends again, Kun started pushing his way through. He felt someone bump into his side and was about to give them a piece of his mind until he realized that it was Ten. He looked different though. His hair was no longer jet black, instead, it was a silvery color. He had also cut it quite a bit.</p><p>“Kun! I’m gla-” The rest of his sentence couldn’t be heard over the music.</p><p>“What?” Kun yelled back. Then Ten grabbed onto his wrist and started leading him somewhere. Kun felt electricity run up his arm at the contact. They came to the less crowded kitchen, where the music was much softer.</p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t hear a thing in there. I said I’m glad you could make it.”</p><p>“Me too. Thanks for the invite, by the way.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Ten started walking toward the island in the center of the kitchen that had an assortment of things on it. “Do you want anything to drink?”</p><p>“Uh…” Seeing his hesitation, Ten handed him a beer, “oh, thanks.” Kun took a sip from the drink. It was bitter, Kun wasn’t a big drinker and beer definitely wasn’t his favorite. </p><p>He wasn’t very good at hiding his grimace because Ten chuckled. “Not a beer fan?”</p><p>“Not really but it’s fine, I’ll drink it.” Kun put the bottle to his lips again, trying extra hard to hide his displeasure, and smiled at Ten once he had taken another sip.</p><p>Ten grabbed a bottle for himself, “do you wanna dance or we could go outside, It might be quieter there.”</p><p>“Yeah… uh, outside sounds good.”</p><p>Ten led Kun through the kitchen, out the back door, and onto a little porch that was empty, except for a few people, where they sat together on the step.   </p><p>“I’m guessing you’re not a fan of parties?” Ten said after a few moments of awkward silence.</p><p>“Not really,” Kun sighed and took another sip of his beer that was starting to taste better with every sip. “Listen, you don’t have to sit here with me, you can go enjoy yourself. I’ll go find my friends or something.”</p><p>“Who says I’m not enjoying myself here?” Ten smiled up at him.</p><p>After that, the ice was broken, and they started talking. Kun told Ten about his hopes for after school, how he wanted to be an elementary school teacher because he wanted to make a difference in kids’ lives. Ten also told him about his plans, how he hoped to join a dance company and eventually own his own studio one day.</p><p>Kun also told him about his job at the café and how he had to work so much because, even though he was on a scholarship, he was completely self-sustainable and still had to pay part of his housing cost and for things like food.</p><p>Kun learned that Ten lived in this house with his two housemates; Johnny, another second year, and Yangyang, a first year. And that Ten was lucky enough to have his family paying for all his expenses.</p><p>Kun couldn’t believe how easily he was opening up. He partly blamed it on the fact that he was about 4 beers down at this point and had some alcohol in his system. And partly because Ten just seemed so inviting, so interested and so safe.</p><p>They also talked about random things. Like how Ten hates horror movies and how Kun has a really big love for the color blue.</p><p>They were in the middle of discussing whether the third or fourth Harry Potter movie was better when Winwin stumbled outside.  “Spending the night at Yuta,” he slurred, “find a way home. And be safe!”</p><p>Kun laughed to himself, “I swear they do this every weekend.”</p><p>After a few more conversations and some more alcohol, Ten had even convinced Kun to go and dance. Kun loved the way Ten smiled impossibly brighter when he was dancing around.  After a while, the dance floor started clearing out as more people left the party.</p><p>Soon it was just a handful of people left. Most of them close friends of the hosts. The music had even been turned down drastically and a quiet chatter filled the living room, where everyone was.</p><p>Kun sat crossed legged on the sofa, his knees pulled up to his chest, and Ten sat right next to him. His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out for the first time that night.</p><p>“It’s almost 2 am!” Kun startled, not realizing how late it actually was.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s about normal.” Ten smiled.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna call an Uber then. I need to get hom-” he gasped, “I left my room keys in Yuta’s car.” Kun whined, running his hands through his hair in frustration.</p><p>“That’s a sign that you should stay the night.” Ten lent his head on Kun’s shoulder. Ten had asked him earlier if he wanted to stay, but Kun refused, saying he had to wake up early tomorrow for work.</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>“Please.” Ten looked up at him, bottom lip sticking out in a pout and puppy dog eyes on full display. “You can even have my bed to yourself and I’ll sleep on the couch.”</p><p>Kun thought about it. He really didn’t have any way of getting into his own room. Unless he went to bother Yuta at 2 in the morning, and that was a recipe for disaster.</p><p>“Yeah, okay, I’ll stay.”</p><p>Ten gave a little excited clap as he stood up. They were now the only two left in the living room.  Moving back into the kitchen, he saw two other people starting to clean up.  Kun assumed they were the other residents of this house.</p><p>“Johnny, Yangyang, this is Kun.” Ten introduced him and the others said their greetings. “We’ll see you later.” Ten said as he started walking up the stairs.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we help clean up?” Kun asked, feeling bad for leaving the two boys to do all the work.</p><p>“Oh my god! He offered to clean? He’s a keeper Tennie.” Johnny said as he put his hand over his heart.</p><p>“He’s been here one night and already offered to help out more than Ten. Can we swap housemates?” Yangyang said, following Johnny’s exasperation.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I organize these parties, so it evens itself out,” Ten said playing along with his roommates “C’mon Kun.” Ten motioned towards the stairs.</p><p>“Go, we’re only joking.” Johnny smiled.</p><p>The last thing Kun heard before he walked into Ten’s room was someone screaming, “have fun,” followed by a whistle and some hysterical laughing. Kun rolled his eyes.</p><p>When Ten said that he’d sleep on the couch, Kun thought he meant the couch in the living room but it turns out that Ten actually had a couch in his bedroom that faced the TV mounted on the wall. It looks like they were sharing a room after all.</p><p>Ten walked towards his wardrobe and pulled out what Kun assumed to be his sleepwear. “Do you want sweatpants or something?”</p><p>“Sweatpants would be great, thanks.”</p><p>Ten handed Kun a pair of sweatpants before he grabbed his pile of clothes and started walking towards the door. ‘I’m gonna have a quick shower, there’s another bathroom downstairs if you want to shower too.”</p><p>Kun decided to go wash his makeup off in the downstairs bathroom, then he went back to the room and swapped his jeans for the sweatpants Ten had given him earlier. He sat awkwardly on the bed, waiting for Ten to return from his shower.</p><p>Ten came in the room shortly after that, hair still damp and smelling like fresh lavender. He was wearing black sweatpants, but no shirt. Kun marveled at the tattoo that ran down his ribs, and he also wondered if he had any other hidden tattoos on his body.</p><p>“So you can take the bed and I’ll have the couch,” he said as he ruffled his hair with the towel in an attempt to dry it.</p><p>“No, I’m intruding on you,” Kun said as he stood up, “I’ll sleep on the couch.”</p><p>“No, you’re a guest, so I’ll sleep on the couch.”</p><p>Kun moved quickly to spread himself on the couch.</p><p>“Fine, be like then.” Ten said before he jumped onto the small couch and squished himself next to Kun. “I said that I’m sleeping on the couch.”</p><p>Ten’s face was right in front of Kun’s and Kun couldn’t help but think how easy it would be to kiss him right now. Deciding against it, he carried on with their joke. “Looks like we’re sharing the couch then.”</p><p>“Or, we could just share the bed?” Ten suggested, and Kun shuddered as his breath ghosted over his face.</p><p>“That sounds like a better plan.” Kun rolled off of the couch, followed closely by the other boy. They moved to the bed and Ten climbed under the covers, waiting for Kun.</p><p>“I don’t bite.”</p><p>Kun climbed into the bed, and Ten turned on the TV. Kun didn’t really pay attention to it. Instead, he closed his eyes and drifted quickly off to sleep.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning, Kun woke up to an empty bed. Ten must’ve woken up already.</p><p>Kun rolled over and grabbed his phone, which was now dead. He groaned and stood up out of the bed then made his way downstairs in search of Ten and a charger.</p><p>When he reached the kitchen, he saw Johnny at the stove. “Good morning,” Johnny waved at him as soon as he saw Kun walk in the room.</p><p>“Uh, where’s Ten? And uh… do you have a phone charger for me?” Kun asked, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>“He went for a quick run and there’s on over there. But uh, his conquests don’t usually stick around until he gets back.”</p><p>Kun gaped at the taller man. “No! uh no we didn’t uh… we didn’t do anything.”</p><p>Now it was Johnny’s turn to gape like a deer caught in headlights. “Ohhhh! I’m sorry I just… he usually… yeah. In that case, do you want breakfast?”</p><p>“Uh.. sure?” Kun said, not really sure how to feel right now.</p><p>Just then, Yangyang came tumbling down the stairs. “You’re still here?”</p><p>Johnny shot him a look. “They didn’t… ya know…”</p><p>Yangyang wore a similar expression to what Johnny had earlier.</p><p>“So uh, can I get that charger?”</p><p>“Oh sure, you can use the one in the living room” Yangyangs ears were turning red, obviously embarrassed about what happened.</p><p>Kun sat and waited for his phone to turn back on. Once it did, he wished he could’ve stayed blissfully ignorant. There were 20 texts and over 10 missed calls from Winwin, Xiaojun had also called him and spammed his texts and even Yuta had tried to call him.</p><p>With shaky fingers, Kun phoned his roommate.</p><p>“Where the fuck are you!”  Winwin yelled down the phone. He must be really mad because Winwin hardly ever yelled.</p><p>“I’m uh… at Ten.”</p><p>“Unbelievable. I told you not to do one thing and what do you do? Go and do it! I cannot believe you climbed into bed with… him. How dumb are you Kun!?”</p><p>Kun sighed, “we didn’t do anything. Well, I mean we shared a bed but… only, like,   literally. We barely even cuddled.”</p><p>“So you mean you didn’t….”</p><p>“No, I left my room keys in Yuta’s car and I needed a place to stay.”</p><p>“Oh thank god,” Winwin let out an audible sigh, “but you know you missed your shift at the café, right?”</p><p>“Wait, what! Oh my god, I’m so stupid.”  Kun needed the money, missing even one shift would hurt him.</p><p>“I told you Ten was bad news. You spend one night with him and already start missing work.” Winwin stopped talking and Kun could hear someone speaking in the background. “Xiaojun covered for you, but he says he won’t do it again.”</p><p>“Thank him for me and tell him I owe him one.” Ten walked in the room with two mugs in his hands. “I’ve gotta go, but I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Kun hung up as Ten sat on the couch next to him and placed both mugs on the coffee table. “I made you coffee, well technically I made Johnny make you coffee. I hope it’s okay.”</p><p>Kun picked up the mug closest to him and took a sip. The coffee was a little bitter for his liking, but he wouldn’t tell Ten that. “Thanks, it's perfect.”</p><p>Kun thought he would lie a million times if he got to see Ten beam like he was now.</p><p>“Sorry, I thought you’d only wake up after I got back.” Ten drew his knees up to his chest and lent into Kun’s side. He did this quite often, Kun had figured out after last night.</p><p>After only a few minutes like that, Johnny called them for breakfast and they all ate together. Kun quite enjoyed talking to Ten's housemates. He learned that Yangyang wanted to do next year abroad in Germany and that Johnny was actually from Chicago.</p><p>When Kun got home that afternoon he couldn’t focus on his work. His thoughts were plagued with the way Ten kissed him on the cheek before he left.</p><p>*</p><p>Every night for the next 3 weeks Ten came to sit with Kun as he worked the night shift at the café.</p><p>Kun found that he really enjoyed being in Tens company. He liked the way Ten would try to make the mundane tasks, like cleaning the coffee machine, fun. Or how Ten always had a conversation topic to fill the silence. Overall, Kun really enjoyed being in his company.</p><p>Kun couldn’t remember the last time he felt this content. Somehow he felt less stressed than ever and he actually started to enjoy work.</p><p>On the Friday night of the third week, just as they were walking out of the café to go home Ten stopped Kun. “I was thinking we could go somewhere? I wanted to show you something.“</p><p>“Yeah, okay. Lead the way”</p><p>Ten giggled excitedly as he grabbed onto Kun's wrist and led him towards his car. Kun was used to Ten’s car by now because he would often drive him home after they left the café.</p><p>After 20 minutes, Ten pulled over on the side of the road and motioned for Kun to get out of the car.</p><p>Once he did, he couldn’t see much but thick shrubbery. He pushed back the underlying nerves of why Ten had taken him to such a strange place.</p><p>He watched as Ten climbed onto the roof of his car. “Hop up.”</p><p>Kun did as he was told.</p><p>His breath caught in his throat once he settled on the car’s roof. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>From on top of the car, he could see right over the shrubbery and look onto the whole city. The lights shone below them. It was breath-taking.</p><p>“I love it up here. I come here when I need to get away from everything for a while.”  Ten said as he leaned back onto his hands.</p><p>Kun sat admiring the view for a little longer before Ten sighed. “I heard you on the phone that morning after the party. I know what your friends have told you about me.”</p><p>“Ten its oka-“</p><p>“No, I want to tell you that the rumors are fake, but then I’d be lying to you. So I won’t lie to you because I want you to trust me. And I want you to trust me when I say that things are different with you. I’ve never wanted to actually be with someone before, ya know? But you, you just make me feel so... I don’t even know. But I know that I like you. I like you, Kun. I want to try to be something with you and I understand if you don’t want to beca-“</p><p>Kun cupped his hand around Ten cheek, effectively quieting him. Slowly Kun started leaning forward and Ten followed.</p><p>The kiss was gentle. Tens shaking hands finding their way to Kun's chest.</p><p>Ten pulled away to rest his forehead against Kun’s.</p><p>“I practiced that, and you didn’t let me finish.” Ten whispered as his breath ghosted over Kun’s face, sending chills through Kun’s body.</p><p>Kun chuckled. “You didn’t need to finish.”</p><p>They pulled apart, Ten moving to lean against Kun’s chest as Kun wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>“You know, since you came into the café that night, things have just been… better for me? I used to be so stressed and uptight, but then you started making everything a little more bearable.”</p><p> “I’m glad I could make things better for you, and I hope that I can make things even better than they are now.”</p><p>Kun doesn’t know how long they sat there, pressed against each other, admiring the shining city skyline.</p><p>Eventually, Ten pulled away. “We should get going.”</p><p>They hopped off the roof and climbed back into the car.</p><p>“I can drop you home if you want.”</p><p>“Or I can stay at you?”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mickey: I hope you enjoyed!<br/>I want to give a huge thank you to Apple! They were so patient and understanding as I wrote this, and for that, I am thankful. They worked so hard on this beautiful podfic and really bought my story to life! They are incredible at their craft and it was such an honor working with them. </p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/suhpervillain">twitter</a><br/>I promise I’m nice :D<br/> </p><p>Apple: While reading the fic and recording and editing the podfic, I thought about how jcc_seo embedded little details of their life into this adorable Kunten fic like their job at a coffee shop, their desire to study abroad in Germany someday through Yangyang, and their immense love for Johnny that he just had to be a character. Authors put pieces of their lives into the work they put out to the world. It's amazing that we as readers of fics can have those little glimpses.</p><p>It's a soft fic. That makes it an even better fic to cuddle into bed and relax while reading, or listening to. This is one of the reasons why I create podfics in the first place. I tried my best to do the fic justice with my voice. </p><p>When my plan to podfic for NCT was first planted into my mind, the NCT podfic tag had ONLY 4 works total. FOUR!!!!!! So with that a giant thank you to the NCT Big Bang mod for hosting this fest and for allowing podfics into the fest! I encourage other NCT authors and fest mods to be open to podfics, with a <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Podfic"> blanket permission or a podfic permission statement </a> in your ao3 profile or anywhere really. Some of podficcers (I do mean me) are really shy and scared to dm for podfic permission, so permission to podfic statements would really encourage more podfics to be made. I need more NCT podfics!  </p><p>You can find me, Apple, on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/moon_apple0"> at moon_apple0.</a> or my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/moon_apple0">cc.</a><br/>Thank you for reading and/or listening!</p><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>